User blog:LovelyChrys/My Fanfic: "Newborn Vampires" Chapter 6 Preview
I was pissed! These Cullens were unharmed. Ugh! I just fought half of the Volturi while these bitches smiled. Well they helped Savannah, which was their only good thing. She needed comfort, and I didn't want to get too close, because I was part of Sinaed's death. This whole week was boring. I wondered had the little girl that had helped us. Was she dead? Today, was a bad day, summer was coming. Which meant more sunlight, and more hiding. I needed to hunt. Me and the coven spilt to hunt, since Deidara had but me in charge of the coven while she went somewhere, I felt powerful. I went far and saw a ravine, it had a little stream flowing through it. The other side of the ravine was lower than this side. I hoped over and looked around. I saw a small rabbit, I was sad that would be my food. "Hey, little guy." I said, while I grabbed it softly. "I'am going to let you g-." I was cut off by an unseen force, all I knew was that I was in the water, face first. There was a growl and I heard something jump at me. I put my hand out and caught something furry. I looked to see a gigantic white wolf, gazing at me. Oh shit! I threw the wolf aside. I tried to run down the ravine, but I was scratched as soon I started to run. I feel to the ground, and that thing was on me. I smelled it, for the first time. A werewolf. Or at least shifters, according to Deidara. "If you shift into a person, this would be easier." I pleaded. Then the wolf shimmered into a person. A naked person. A naked woman. She had long brown her that covered her breasts. She was a yellowish complexion. "Sapphire." She said, with disgust. "Chrys." I manged to say without calling her a bitch. Well she was a female-overgrown-dog. "Why are you on our lands?" She looked at me. I must have looked a mess, my clothes wet and scratched. "What lands?. I don't live around here. So sorry, and goodbye." I spat, and turned away. She dug her nails into my skin. And I back-handed her. She flew into her side of the ravine. This must be a territorial line, I reflected. "Don't touch her!" A deep voice rang. Then there were about twenty wolves around me: in the ravine with me and Sapphire, some on top of their side of the ravine. I looked around and I was surrounded. Then this wolf who was clearly their leader jumped down by Sapphire. I was not going to die, not today. I looked at Sapphire with my red eyes, the way that made people scared of me, but this made the pack uneasy. "I am Jacob-Fucking-Black! Who the fuck are you?!?" He was pissed. "Who the fuck I am is a hungry vampire, and in the coven of Deidara! And since she's away, that pretty me the queen!" I ran to him and vampire speed and grabbed his jaw. To make sure the pack didn't attack me, I stepped on Sapphire's neck, which made her consciousness again. She shifted into her wolf form, but that wasn't going to work. I still had her neck pressed. I turned back to this Alpha wolf, who I had in my grasp. "I die, she dies." He became angrier, but his anger would cause the death of this wolf girl. "So I'm gonna give you a choose." I started "Leave me alone and she stays alive. And now I know the boundaries so I'll leave you guys alone." Tell me your thoughts!! Category:Blog posts